


The best strategy is to wait

by Legs (InsanityRule)



Series: A Modicum of Humanity Makes Everything Harder [6]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, valentine's week fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanityRule/pseuds/Legs
Summary: Ed and Oswald are kept in the same room overnight in the Manor, and the short conversation they have before going to sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BonnefoyBaggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonnefoyBaggins/gifts).



“You’re rather worked up,” Oswald says idly, watching Ed shift his weight a few times, standing in front of Oswald with a pained, distressed expression, and really, does Ed expect him to  _ reject  _ a request for a hug? “Stop all this,” he waves a hand, “huffing you’re doing and come here.”

Ed nods, and he kneels on the floor in front of Oswald, which is a surprise, and situates himself between Oswald’s legs, shoving his face into Oswald’s stomach and looping his arms around his waist. Oswald rolls his eyes fondly and pets Ed’s hair.

“Really, you’ve done a wonderful job of being convincing, an exemplary performance,” Oswald tells him, “but really Ed, you can’t actually  _ believe  _ that Jim will turn us into the police? That he won’t have an epiphany regarding his incredible amount of stupidity by morning?”

“I’m not feeling terribly optimistic,” he mumbles, turning to rest his cheek on Oswald’s stomach instead.

“I spoke with Alfred,” Oswald tells Ed, “after Jim left. He's on our side, which seems fortunate. I'm guessing he recommended this little arrangement.”

“I'm not going back,” Ed says, biting, upset and angry.

“Oh I don't plan to either, but we have to bide our time, Ed. It does us no good to raise  _ more _ suspicion.” He rubs the back of Ed's head, gently massaging behind his ear. “Now, why don't you take a small break from this morose behavior and we'll go to bed,” he teases lightly, “and if your worries are true and we really do find ourselves heading towards Arkham I'll give Gabe a quick call.”

Ed squeezes Oswald around his middle once more before standing, stopping briefly to kiss Oswald, and he begins stripping off some of his layers. He drops everything in a small pile on the floor and crawls into the bed behind Oswald, curling up in an unhappy lump, and Oswald accepts his role of a supportive, comforting husband for the night, understanding that Ed isn't going to be _ any _ fun if he doesn't vent soon.

Oswald removes his outer layers and folds them neatly before setting them aside, then he moves to the free side of the bed and joins Ed under the blankets, letting Ed grab his hands and claim them for himself tonight, Ed opting to hold them close against his chest.

“He doesn’t know why you’re this upset,” Oswald tells him. “From his perspective I’d say you’re overreacting, just a bit.”

“I didn’t  _ fabricate evidence _ Oswald. I didn’t  _ lie _ .”

“I know,  _ believe  _ me. I’m well aware.” He can’t count the number of times he found Ed fast asleep on the couch, surrounded by files, and  _ not  _ in bed providing Oswald some very much needed (and appreciated) body heat. “You’ve certainly done more than the GCPD has for this case.”

“That isn’t terribly difficult,” Ed mutters, hiding  but further under the blankets. “I found the link they missed. Someone would have eventually.”

“You’ve done far more than that and you know it,” Oswald assures him. “No more self-deprecating out of you. And  _ when  _ Jim realizes the error of his ways you can bet I’ll be right beside you, laughing in his smug  _ face _ . When he sees just how valuable your help is his head is going to  _ spin _ .”

Ed smiles briefly, and brings Oswald’s hands up to his face, breathing deeply when Oswald strokes his cheeks with his thumbs.

“He  _ needs _ me,” Ed tells him.

“Yes, he does,” Oswald agrees. “Just let him figure it out on his own. He’s  _ far  _ more receptive when he thinks something is his idea.”


End file.
